


Feast

by FatlockFills



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fatlock, Feeding, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Porn Without Plot, Stuffing, Weight Gain, holmscest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatlockFills/pseuds/FatlockFills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What goes through Mycroft's mind while he feeds his little brother up. Very brief, no plot or explanation attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast

5,839.

5,839 - 2200 = 3,639

3,500 calories to one pound of fat. After his daily needs were subtracted from his calorie intake, Sherlock was already over that, and climbing.

"More potato, darling?" Sherlock didn’t even look up as Mycroft ladled more onto his plate. The younger man’s eyes were fixed and downcast, his only movement that wasn’t fork to mouth was to wriggle back, forcing his chair along the floor and giving his growing stomach more room. 

And growing it was. He’d already packed in a huge lunch hours before, and now Sherlock was eating his fourth helping of potatoes, his third meat and gravy portions, his fifth glass of full fat milk to wash it down. His fat pressed into the chair, oozing around the arm rests. Mycroft squeezed a love handle while Sherlock ate his way towards 6,000 calories for the day. 

He leaned back at he ate to give his stomach more room. Mycroft bent down and unclasped his trousers, grinning as his belly fell forward just that little bit more. Beneath the fleshy paunch Sherlock had grown over the last months was his cock, and Mycroft stroked it. 

That got Sherlock’s attention. His head snapped up, eyes wide, but when he opened his mouth to speak Mycroft expertly slid a bite of buttered roll inside it. Sherlock chewed, swallowed, and then opened his mouth again, eyes staring into his older brother’s. 

Mycroft grinned and knelt, pressing his thin body into Sherlock’s overfed one, tracing the corpulent curve of his stomach with the flat plane of Mycroft’s toned middle as he fed him a roll, and then another, and then spoonfuls of fattening potatoes while he rubbed his belly and got him off beneath the table, Mycroft’s own cock achingly hard and untouched. Time enough for that later, once Sherlock had broken 7,000 calories that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Request: Some holmescest brotherly love? With fat Sherlock and skinny Mycroft for a change?


End file.
